detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
28 Sneezes Later
28 Sneezes Later is the 7th episode of Detentionaire first aired on February 16th 2012 Plot *Lee Ping’s bedroom/HQ “On the first day of tenth grade I got detention for a year for a Prank I didn’t commit, so now I have to break rules to try and prove I never broke any rules. It’s risky but it does have it's rewards like rocking out with the Dudes of Darkness! I have to admit that was pretty cool. The thing is I thought they made the song that played during the Prank, they didn’t actually make it but they did have a live recording and now I have it. But the song puts people into a weird trance, I seem to be immune to it but is it actually safe for me to listen to? I don’t mind putting myself into harm’s way to find out, but… oh man will I have to?” *3:10:17PM Lee is running through a Laboratory carrying a folder. Lee is also being chased by the Cleaners he runs into a staircase and a sneeze causes him to fall down the stairs and fall unconscious at the bottom as the Cleaners surround him. *8:15:18AM The School is consumed by a flu epidemic, Lee included. Lee on the other hand is more concerned with the Prank song still having not listened to it for fear of what it will do to him. Lee finally decides to listen to it despite the risks it presents to him. He decides it can’t make him feel any worst then the flu already has. Almost immediately he hears some one say “Switch the Bag” in the tape. During first period Tina Kwee and Chaz Monorainian report on the flu pandemic. Holger offers Lee some of his Mother’s famous “Germ go bye-bye Pie” to try and make him feel better. Lee refuses the gesture so Holger eats it himself to prevent himself from getting infected so that he can go see a new movie premiering at the theater, “Space Zombie Virus III.” While Tina tries to calm the student Body Chaz only serves to create panic, suggesting that the flu is really the dreaded “Space Zombie flu”. Principal General Barrage Hi-jacks the Broadcast telling the student Body that no one is going home until class is over, even though everyone including himself are all sick, and puts the school into quarantined lockdown to enforce it. During second period Camilio meets up with Holger and Lee, trying to avoid getting sick so that they may go watch the Movie after school. Lee fears that the Prank song maybe what has been making everyone so sick, but Camilio once again calls Lee crazy for believing that the song is anything else then just a song. Lee, so mad with fever, hallucinates that the Tatzel Worm is tap dancing, complete with a top hat, mustage, goatee and monacle. Camilio fears that Lee has contracted the “Space Zombie Flu” as he displays all the symptoms (coughing, sneezing, itchy butt cramps, and hallucinations) and fears he will start acting like a zombie before long. Tina meets up with the trio in the halls, telling Camilio that there is no Space Zombie flu; Chaz was just being paranoid again. The group spots the Cleaners installing security cameras throughout the school. Barrage announces that though he’s too sick to do it in person he’s still going to be watching everyone’s every move. Vice Principal Victoria tells Barrage that instead of spying on everyone they should let everyone go and get some rest, without success. During Lunch hour Biffy Goldstien and Lee report for detention, Biff is using a sewing machine to make name tag sweaters, as his cat has just given birth to a litter of kittens and he needs a way of telling them apart. Lee asks him to listen to the prank song to see if he can hear anything funny about it. Biff jokes around about the hypnotizing effects the music is supposed to have apparently being immune. Unfortunately they’ve attracted the attention of the Tatzel Worm who attacks Lee for his Cell phone which contains the music. *12:59 Noon Lee Chases after the Tatzel worm in the vents with Biffy tracking both of them using their cell phones, though Biffy suggests Lee get back to detention as lunch hour is almost over. Meanwhile Camilio, Holger, Chaz and Brandy are all trying to break out of the school to avoid getting sick. Lee and the Tatzel worm suddenly disappear into a vent and off the map during fourth period, despite Biffy’s best attempts to remake contact with them. Principal Barrage suddenly hallucinates the embodiment of the flu is in his office dubbed “Colonel von Virus” a Waffen SS like soldier. Barrage and the Colonel begin struggling over the remote to lift the lockdown. Meanwhile Lee awakens in a Lab like environment, awakened by the Tatzel Worm which once again, since Lee is hallucinating, appears to act and talk, particularly talk, like a British Gentleman. The Tatzel Worm explains that he attacked Lee because he was playing the Prank song offering to show Lee why he hates it if he follows him. Meanwhile Chaz, Holger, Camilio, and Brandy make it to the back doors, discovering that they’ve been locked. Thinking like the main characters in the Space Zombie trilogy the group decides to go to the roof to escape the lock down. Meanwhile the Colonel has won the struggle over the remote, he prepares to release the disease infected students but Barrage sprays him with disinfectant. Finding a weakness at last Barrage orders the Cleaners to spray the entire school with disinfectant. Meanwhile Lee and the Tatzel worm are avoiding the Cleaners, while hiding Lee spots a group of Scientists talking to the Cleaners, among them his father. Lee’s sneezing attracts their attention but the Tatzel worm saves him from getting caught. Meanwhile Holger and the others are making their way to the roof. Camilio spots a pair of Cleaners and steals their disinfectant filled super soakers to fight off the hoards of students with. While being chased by their classmates Cyrus sneezes on Camilio infecting him, the group is able to finally make it to the roof while they ditch their classmates in the boys bathroom. Back to Lee and the Tatzel Worm the latter has brought Lee into a laboratory, where the Tatzel Worm explains that this is where the music was developed. The Tatzel Worm explains that the Flu is just a normal flu; it has nothing to do with the Prank music. Lee asks why the Music doesn’t affect him or Biffy the Tatzel worm explains that they’re naturally immune, an uncommon trait like the ability to roll one’s tongue. Back to Barrage and the Colonel Barrage has apparently defeated the Colonel; however he summons legions of Flu soldiers to defeat Barrage. Camilio and the others arrive at the roof top only to discover that their way down has been destroyed, worst yet Camilio has started to show symptoms of the flu. Brandy and Chaz try to force Holger to disinfect Camilio. Back to Lee and the Tatzel Worm the latter has given Lee a folder, everything he ever wanted to know about the Prank Conspiracy and more. Lee looks through the folder and discovers that it’s all about him, including a picture of himself and his family in Asia when Lee was just a infant, Lee commenting that he doesn’t remember being there. The Tatzel Worm tries to explain that it’s all a game, with Lee at the center of its conspiracy. Before the Tatzel Worm can explain more the Cleaners break into the Lab, the Tatzel Worm attacks them so that Lee can escape. Meanwhile Camilio is trying to talk Holger out of spraying him, but Brandy and Chaz convince him otherwise. At the same time Barrage has defeated the Colonel but he’s still able to release the student body when the bell rings. Realizing that they can get back down again Chaz runs down the stairs, in the process tripping and hurting himself again, Brandy also leaves leaving Camilio to ask Holger if he really would have sprayed him. Picking up where the Preview left off the Cleaners have dragged Lee’s unconscious body back to detention, Lee believes that the entire incident was just a fever induced dream. Biffy arrives again, telling Lee that he lost him in the vents. The Tatzel Worm gives Lee back his phone and Vice Principal Victoria dismisses Lee early seeing as how he’s sick. Once home Lee is enjoying a bowl of Chicken noodle soup in his room, Holger and Camilio call Lee, the first of which has bought enough space zombie masks for the three of them. Lee asks his father if he was at his school today to which he denies, this confirms Lee’s belief that he just fell asleep and dreamt the whole thing. Meanwhile back at the school, in the laboratory, the Tatzel worm is seen smiling as he escapes again. Errors *While running through the lab, for a split second, Lee appears as stripes. Trivia *Of all the characters shown in the episode, there are very few who are not sick at any time throughout the episode. They are: **Holger Holgaart **Biffy Goldstien **Tina Kwee **Vice Principal Victoria **along with a few background characters * the title of this episode might be a allusion to a horror-thriller movie 28 days later ** the plot of the movie revolve around a handful of survivors who try to find sanctuary after a mysterious, incurable virus spreads throughout the UK. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1